


Grown to Love Secrecy

by williamitwasnothing



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorian Gray - Freeform, F/M, Gay, Gerard is a protective older brother, Jealousy, M/M, Mikey is in love, Pete is oblivious, References to Oscar Wilde, Regret, Sad and Happy, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Summer of Like, Warped Tour, Warped Tour 2005, the picture of dorian gray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamitwasnothing/pseuds/williamitwasnothing
Summary: Mikey Way hates Oscar Wilde but Pete Wentz convinces him to read The Picture of Dorian Gray.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz/Jeanae White (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. All Art is Quite Useless

**Author's Note:**

> first published fic that i actually like, kinda nervous.

“Let’s fall in love for the summer.”

Mikey chokes on his spit and goes into a fit of coughs managing to squeak out a measly “What?” in between coughs.

Pete hands Mikey a can of Coke before responding, “Stop loving me in September.” Pete looks around before he pats and rubs Mikey’s back to ease the coughing a bit.

Mikey nods, taking a sip from Pete’s soda. His coughing calmed, he sucks in a deep breathe before saying, “I know what you said.” He stops for a moment to think, looking through the fence that separated the bands and the rest of Warped Tour. Admiring the orange and pink hue the sunset paints the field they’re in. He forgot which town they’re in and it’s only the fourth day.

He looks back at Pete who was picking at his lip while staring off into the distance. It’s a bad habit, they both know this, but they have worse habits to deal with.

Mikey sighs, grabbing Pete’s hand, “Hey, stop that.” Pushing his hand away from his mouth, his fingers quickly wrapping around Pete’s palm. Pete scans the area, giving Mikey’s hand a quick squeeze before placing a small peck to his lips. Mikey smiles, looking at the ground before back at Pete again.

“Yeah. Sure, I’m down,” His smile falters, looking away from Pete for a moment, “Only for the summer?” His eyes are back on Pete who’s now smiling, “Of course!” Pete pulls Mikey in a bit closer, indulging in Mikey and drinking in his scent of sweat and a hint of cologne before asking, “Why would it be longer?” He inspects the area once more before he uses his free hand to push Mikey’s hair out of his face, cupping his cheek and pulling Mikey in for a kiss.

Later that night, Mikey was deep in thought in his bunk on the My Chem tour bus, skimming through the pages of an old book he brought with him. He fingers the small tears at the corners of the hardcover book, the maroon cover with gold lettering was all too familiar yet the contents inside remained unread. He turns the book and reads the cover, his fingers feeling the golden indents on the leather.

_The Picture of Dorian Gray._

He stole the book from his old job at Barnes and Noble. They weren’t fond of him asking for weeks off when performing across the East Coast with his band and their friends from Midtown. Fired after two years but at least he has this and their band name as a memory.

Not that he read the book or anything. He worked in the music section; books weren’t really his thing but something about this one caught his attention. Gerard had an Oscar Wilde phase during his last year of high school after reading The Canterville Ghost, so Mikey is somewhat familiar with the author.

He opens a random page and reads briefly before stopping and setting the book aside, letting out a long sigh. He curls up in himself, hugging his knees and staring at the page before his train of thought was interrupted by a light tapping on the wall outside his bunk beyond the thin, navy blue curtain.

He remains silent before a small voice spoke out, “Hey, Mikes? Are you there?”

It’s Gerard.

Mikey leans forward and pulls open the curtain, revealing his brother behind the navy shield.

“Can I come in?” Gerard asks and before Mikey could answer, he crawled in, making himself at home. Sitting against the wall next to Mikey, mimicking his position.

“Sure.” Mikey responds faintly in hopes of filling the silence that plagued the bunk and that part of the bus. The rest of the guys were probably out goofing off with Cortez or maybe at the front of the bus playing video games. Mikey didn’t know and frankly, didn’t care either.

The pair sit there for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company before Mikey notices Gerard’s gaze, silently cursing himself upon the realization that he’s reading the page that Mikey left off.

Gerard would constantly pester him to read the book and he never got around to it, ultimately convincing himself that at the age of 23 Oscar Wilde isn’t worth reading.

“Live. Live the wonderful life that is in you.” Gerard reads out loud, seemingly towards Mikey. Mikey just holds himself tighter, looking away from Gerard and the book.

He remains silent as Gerard reads him the rest of the passage.

“Be afraid of nothing,” Gerard finishes. Gerard grabs the book and closes it, looking over at Mikey. “What are you afraid of, Mikes?”

Mikey is suddenly filled with annoyance. He knows his brother means well but he really doesn’t want to answer, and he knows if he doesn’t Gerard will start asking questions. Ask him about where he was all day, why he’s so quiet, why is he finally reading Oscar Wilde after officially declaring his personal beef with the dead author while drunk after one of their shows a couple of years ago.

“The water and cutesy animated films.” Mikey answers and Gerard replies with an annoyed sigh. Mikey rolls his eyes, turning to meet the eyes of his brother for the first time since he got into the bunk.

“Where were you all day?” Gerard asks, “I know you’re old enough to watch over yourself, but I haven’t seen you since after our set.” Mikey looks away, he knows what’s coming next.

“Is it a girl?” Gerard asks his brother, gingerly placing a hand on Mikey’s shoulder.

Mikey frowned.

He knew his brother was the feminist type, often advocating for women’s rights on stage and in person. He always admired that about his brother, his courage. Just like how he wore makeup for the first time when him and his parents left to go to blockbuster when Gerard was 16, or how he would wear drag to school just for the hell of it or how Gerard would kiss Bert for the Taste of Chaos tour. That was a riot. Pissed off a lot of dudes from the scene but Gerard didn’t care.

He always knew his brother was brave like that, kissing and hugging dudes and holding them close and not being weird about it. He wishes he didn’t spend his first two years sleeping with every girl he could find to make up for the fact that he was questioning his sexuality.

The way he dressed and carried himself didn’t help either.

After the few incidents he was faced while on the bus, he decided that it’d be best if Gerard was his personal chauffeur rather than being asked by some older dude if he’d like to have a “good time” with him and some of his buddies at some shady club.

But that’s beside the point.

“No.” He answered coldly.

He was close with Gerard, yes, but he hadn’t talked to Gerard about his sexuality crisis. He knew that Gerard would understand but he’s not sure if he’s comfortable enough to talk about it himself. He didn’t want to push the responsibility on Gerard for him to deal with and then run off to whatever new problem or crisis is in his life.

“Then what is it?” Gerard’s voice was tight, and he was closer now.

_Here goes nothing._

“It’s not a girl.”

Gerard was about to ask another question before Mikey cut him off.

“I was spending the day with Pete.” He started to stammer, “And uhm, He uh, he asked me if I could… uh.” Mikey was having some second thoughts, unsure if he could finish his sentence then Bob interrupted their conversation and Mikey thanked the God that he no longer believes in.

“Hey, Toro and Frank are wondering if you guys wanna stop at a 7/11 for some slurpees. We have the entire day tomorrow before we need to be at Dallas.” He asked the pair, his hands occupied with poker chips in one and Ray’s blue DS in another.

Mikey was quick to answer, “Sure.” Quickly getting up and out of the bunk, leaving Gerard behind with Bob.

“Tell me something, Frank,” Gerard asks his best friend who’s occupied with stuffing candy bars in a slurpee cup.

“Mmm, something.”

Gerard grumbles and Frank snickers at his annoyance.

“Ugh, no. I was talking to Mikey earlier and he was talking to me about Pete and how he asked him to do something, but Bob interrupted us before he could say anything.” Gerard crossed his arms, carefully watching his brother and the other bassist fuck with the nacho cheese machine, laughing amongst themselves and Gerard swore that there was a moment between them. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it.

“Well, I mean, do you think it’s anything important?” Frank asked as he attempted to shove another bag of skittles in the cup, completely oblivious to the pair that Gerard is watching.

“I think so. He was stressed earlier, and I didn’t think we wanted to tell me anything in the first place.” His eyes were off Mikey and Pete now as he didn’t want to be accused of anything later.

“Then don’t bother him.” Frank says bluntly, grabbing another cup for an actual slurpee while Gerard follows him to the machine.

“Why? He obviously seems bothered. Do you think Pete’s bothering him?” Gerard looks back at the pair who were now in the chip aisle, Pete picking for them both it seems.

Frank turns to look at Gerard, “Dude, he’s not 19 anymore and even if he was, you have to stop treating him like a child. Him and Pete seem perfectly fine. Maybe Pete asked him to play a show for them or something and was nervous to ask you if he could practice with them instead? And even if it wasn’t that. It’s totally fine. You know Mikey, he doesn’t get hurt easily.”

Gerard was a bit stunned by Frank’s response and just stared at Frank as he filled his cup with cherry-flavored slurpee. He knows he’s right, but he can’t help but worry about Mikey sometimes. He is a bit reckless but an adult. If he needs help, he’ll ask.

The two bands meet up at the cash register, their bassists in the back of the group while the others talk. Their chatter filling a mostly empty 7/11 while Pete and Mikey stand close together, their pinkies locked as they drink their slurpees feeling like the only people in the world.


	2. Walking on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter :p also sorry if u guys are stressed about the election :< i love u all

Pete spent a lot of summers in cramped vans, and hotel rooms with sweaty dudes and expensive musical instruments and this summer is no different. The slight homoerotic tension between Pete and almost every dude he’s ever met is strong, not that Pete or any of his friends minded.

They all kiss sometimes and most of the time the press pays not mind as it’s not that big of a deal and other times tabloids have him and his friend kissing on the front cover everywhere with the F-slur painted across in bright red telling the world, “Hey, look! Pete Wentz kisses dudes!”

The tabloids have a lot to say and quite frankly, he doesn’t care anymore. All press is good press, right?

Pete spits into the sink of the Walmart bathroom that other bands from Warped have occupied that morning. Today was Patrick’s day on the bus bathroom.

He rinsed his mouth and stepped aside, letting Andy take the sink for his own routine. He walks over to the wall where Joe is and leans against it. The eggshell-colored wall was cooled against his hot skin after being out in the Dallas heat.

“Hey, man.” Joe greeted Pete to which he responded with a nod, “so any plans for after our set?” Pete thought for a moment, remembering that he did in fact have plans with Mikey tonight. Not that anybody in the band needed to know that.

“No, not that I know of. You?” Pete asked while fiddling with the drawstrings of his clandestine pajama pants. Joe shrugged before responding, “Just regular life on the Warped, you know?”

Pete nods and they exchange some more small talk and soon enough, Andy joins them, and they’re ready to take on Warped.

As they exit the Walmart, they pass families whose kids stare in adoration and parents stare in disgust. It’s not that uncommon for people to recognize them. Fall Out Boy was getting big fast and it did stress them out as they felt the pressures from their record label to push out a new album as soon as possible to keep the momentum going. Warped is their salvation for that summer. No record label, you’re constantly busy doing the thing you love and sometimes you’re in bumfuck nowhere and nobody knows who you are, those are the best kind of places.

After walking out into the parking lot, the trio realize that they’ll need to find some place to eat before their set that morning. They have three hours to kill before practice and without a car and Patrick still on the bus, it is their civic duty to fuel up now and get Patrick something he’ll like, like oatmeal or something.

And later that morning when Pete met a fan who was uncontrollably crying and threw up on his shoes, he could tell that it was going to be a painfully long day.

And he was right. After their set, they met with some fans and he had some run ins with some reporter asking about Jeanae or whatever her name was. He chooses to forget those years in his life. He ignores her texts, fake pregnancy positives and whatever sexual favor she asks of him that day. It’s been pissing him off that entire day and he wanted to let off steam. The only positive that came from that day was Patrick buying him some new underwear for a late birthday gift and his new fuckbuddy, Mikey Way. He promised to meet with him tonight and Mikey told him that the bus was empty. Pete feels that he’ll finally cop a feel tonight.

Laughter and The Smiths fills the My Chemical Romance bus however the guys were nowhere to be found except for a pair of boys at the back of the bus on the floor, “Rusty? Really?” Mikey asked and Pete just responded with grin and nodded enthusiastically.

Mikey shook his head, “Nuh-uh, I don’t believe it one bit. You don’t even look like a Rusty!” Mikey accused.

“Dude trust me! I would have been Rusty Wentz!” Pete cringed a bit at the thought but turned into a fit of laughter after seeing Mikey clutch his stomach and roll over on his side, hand covering his mouth trying to contain his laughter.

After a few minutes, the laughter finally died down. Mikey removing his glasses to wipe his eyes and Pete coughed as he tried to catch his breath before something caught his eye.

“What’s that, Mikeyway?” Pete asked. He points at an object to show to Mikey where it is.

Mikey turns to see where Pete was point at, “Oh, that’s some book that Gerard has been trying to get me to read but never did.” He answers as he gets up and gets it from his bunk. He sits on his bed and goes through the pages, “I have beef with Oscar Wilde.”

Pete chortles at Mikey’s last statement as he sits on the bed next to him, “Yeah? I love him. He’s one of my favorite writers.”

Mikey looks up at older man, furrowing his brows and slowly handing him the book, “Really? Never thought you were the type.”

“To what? Read?” Pete joked.

Mikey was quick to defend himself, “No! I never thought you were into this type of literature. It’s darker and like a horror, I guess? I think that’s why Gerard likes it so much.” He moves closer to Pete, hesitant to lay his head on his shoulder but swallows his doubts and gently place his cheek against his right shoulder.

Pete smiled, eyes moving from the book and on Mikey now, “Do you mind if I read this to you? Maybe I can learn you a thing or two.” His grin was wider now, and Mikey couldn’t help but smile back at him. He loves this. He loves that it’s them. Them alone. And with him.

“Sure. Maybe you can teach me how to love Oscar Wilde at the end of this?” Mikey asks. Pete only laughs, “I can’t teach you to that. It’s up to you if you want to love him. You chose to hate him so why not choose to love him?” Pete asked, his eyes back on the book.

“Well, we can’t choose who we love now, can we?” Mikey asked. It was more of a question for himself rather than Pete. He’s had this struggle within himself for a long time. The first boy he’s ever kissed was his best friend in 8th grade and they haven’t talked since. He’s been quiet about their whole fight and why he came back home with a black eye (and broken heart).

Pete stilled at Mikey’s question then resumed to his reading. He turns to the preface, “Do you wanna start here?” Pete asks Mikey in a whisper. He nods and Pete continues, “The artist is the creator of beautiful things. To reveal art and conceal the artist is art's aim. The critic is he who can translate into another manner or a new material his impression of beautiful things.”

Mikey raises his head from Pete’s shoulder, raising his eyebrows, “Hm, wow. That’s kind of deep?” He readjusts himself, “Do you mind if I put my head on your lap?”

Pete smirks, “I mean… What do you plan on doing down there?”

Mikey didn’t get it immediately but lightly smacks Pete on the arm when he does, “Dude! No! I’m not that type of guy.” He exclaimed, his cheeks and nose turning pink. Pete laughs in response, rubbing his arm.

“I don’t believe that, Mikeyway. I’ve heard the rumors about you.” Pete shook his head and set the book down, placing a hand on Mikey’s thigh.

Mikey froze up a bit. What rumors? Why is his hand there? Why is he feeling so lightheaded? The warm knot in his stomach is forming slowly but surely. That can’t be good, right?

“Uhm, wh-what rumors?” Mikey asked. He’s genuinely confused, being behind Gerard’s shadow for most of his life he didn’t know that people cared enough about him to start rumors about him.

“Oh, you know.” he grinned at Mikey, moving closer to him. He put his other hand on Mikey’s other thigh, moving them both up slowly. Mikey’s breath hitched and Pete took this as a ‘yes’.

Mikey shook his head. He didn’t know.

“The ones about how you’re always willing to fuck after a show and your tight jeans no underwear combo,” Pete stops when his face was inches away from Mikey and whispers, “I just wanna know if it’s true.”

He leans in closer, capturing Mikey’s lips into his own. Mikey let out a small gasp in shock before Pete does so. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Yes, Pete and he kissed before but not like this. He couldn’t.

He moved his head away from Pete and pushed him off.

Pete was confused, Mikey never did that before. He looked at him and tried to read his face, but it was confusing him.

“Uh, did I do something wrong?”

Mikey’s heart was pounding so hard and fast, he didn’t really know what to say. He wanted to kiss Pete but he’s so confused. What rumors? Who’s saying those things? Nothing could leave his mouth. It was all different thoughts racing through his brain that day.

He shakes his head and brings Pete’s mouth back to his again.


	3. The Tyranny of an Old, Loveless Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter before we see them watch the amazing new mexico sunset. also sorry for not updating, school has been kicking my ass lmao. im gonna try to get at least another chapter out before i start school again.   
> pete is very pete in this chapter smh also sorry for any terrible dialogue or just this chapter being terrible overall. as soon as i finished typign this up i wanted to publish it because im very excited :) thank u!

It’s been a few days since Mikey and Pete’s first night together on the bus. It was an awkward endeavor, but Pete found it quite charming, seeing how nervous Mikey was and how much Mikey wanted to make him happy. He couldn’t help but smile the whole time he was with Mikey.

For the following days, things have been pretty quiet amongst the bands and their missing bassists. One always off with the other but this doesn’t mean that their performance has faltered if anything their new sparked friendship sparked between the two has set off speculation amongst fans and it drives them crazy to be able to sneak a peek at the hottest new bromance in the scene. Don’t even get me started on when the bands would join each other on stage and perform together, fangirls everywhere go wild.

The sun, the music, and the romance (well, mostly on Mikey’s side) has created the perfect summer for the two. Sure, there are some awkward moments of Mikey questioning their relationship status and Pete’s heart thinking for his dick or maybe the other way around. However, these aren’t things that you communicate with the guy you make out with sometimes. So, much like themselves, their feelings stayed in the closet.

Pete conjured up this crazy idea of having their bands being able to hang out with each other and create bonds within the two groups after they leave Texas. Making plans at going to some waterparks before and after their sets to cool off in New Mexico. Maybe watch the sunsets or see some movies as most friends do. And It was during this time where Pete has an inner monologue with himself everyday about his feelings for Mikey.

He promised himself that he wouldn’t hurt after Jeanae. He wouldn’t bend over backwards for another person because he’s the only one that gets hurt in the end and the only one that’s painted as a terrible person. But even so, his feelings for Mikey grow as they stay up late and talk about what the future holds for the both of them and their bands. Both of their widely anticipated third albums and the tours after Warped. Will they ever tour together again? Will they be happy (together)? Does anything they do matter? They are a bunch of existential motherfuckers.

Pete brought up the idea of marriage and Mikey scoffed at the idea which bewildered Pete.

“I don’t think marriage will ever be for me. When my parent’s divorced, it made me believe that love wasn’t as magical as most think it is? Will it really heal everything? Will having someone love me replace the hatred I have for myself? I don’t know.” Mikey looked up at Pete, finishing his mini tangent before his voice faltered and he looks away from him. “Plus, I don’t think I’ve met the person that I’d want to marry yet.” He didn’t want to think what he said was true as he would like to have a potential future with Pete. Marriage? Maybe not but it doesn’t mean that he wants to rid his life of Pete. He’s one of his closest friends and even if this fling isn’t anything but that, he’d still love to have Pete around.

Pete was silent. He didn’t know why he was so upset. Friends with Benefits shouldn’t hurt this much. The benefits of being Mikey’s friend is the occasional make out sessions behind porta potties at Warped and gross, sticky hand jobs and head in gas station bathrooms with the side effects of falling in love with a man that doesn’t believe in the magic of love and what it can heal. Pete shakes his head, who was he kidding. He was the one to initiate this whole idea of a fling with him, why he so upset? This was his grave and now, he must lie in. Or is it his bed? Well, it might as well be grave with the way that this relationship will the death of him.

“Sorry, I was thinking of… stuff.” Pete responded. ‘Yeah, that’s smooth as hell, Pete.’ He thinks to himself sarcastically, mentally facepalming.

Mikey let out a breathy laugh and Pete swore his heart could burst.

“Yeah, ‘stuff’.” He sits up and moves his hands up to make air quotes, “I can tell. Every time you’re deep in thought, your eyebrows squish together, and you bite your lip and look off into the distance. You’re kind of spaced out, deep in your own world. I think it’s pretty cute.” Mikey shies away from Pete and scoots to the end of his bunk.

Pete smiles and crawls toward Mikey, grabbing his thighs and pulling him into a kiss. The couple kiss for a few moments before they pull away, their breath heavy and their faces hot. Their noses are still in contact with each other as they lose each other into their eyes. They swear they can get high off just being around each other. They lay there for a while before they recollect themselves.

After they come down from their high, they get back to working on Pete’s mission to get Mikey to fall in love with Oscar Wilde (and maybe fall in love with him too).

“Alright. So, what chapter did you read up to last time?” Pete asked as he waited besides Mikey who’s flipping through the pages of the maroon-colored book that the pair have been invest in for the past week.

Mikey skims the book as he answers, “Uh, I don’t remember. I think we left off at the part where Lord Henry was saying some bullshit about his selfishness and how Dorian was like charmed, so he ditches Basil to hang with Lord Henry.” Mikey shakes his head at Dorian’s naivety. How can he leave the one man that seems to care for him for some other person who’s clearly not good for him?

As the pair read the rest of chapter three and move onto their transition into chapter four, Pete couldn’t help but notice the similarities between himself and Lord Henry. From his own perspective, he’s charming and witty yet so destructive. Almost everything good in his life has been ultimately destroyed at his own hand. He’s surprised that the band has lasted as long as it did. Maybe it was the other guy’s efforts into keeping the band afloat or maybe the band is what keeps himself sane. Hopefully, he isn’t the Lord Henry to Mikey’s Dorian. However, Mikey doesn’t see himself as that way. He hasn’t gotten that far into the book to find a character to relate to yet, he finds them all to be either too obsessed with someone else or self-obsessed and he doesn’t think that he’d ever find someone to fall that madly in love with to obsess over.

Despite, Mikey’s constant jabs at Gerard for loving Oscar Wilde so much he can see where Gerard in high school was coming from. This book is amazing and tugged at his heartstrings in a way that was too embarrassing to admit to anyone but himself. And well, maybe Pete. He is his boyfriend. In a way. Maybe. Probably. I don’t know.

While Mikey was having his third relationship crisis of that week, Pete couldn’t help but watch him. He realizes that he’d like Mikey around longer than the summer allows. But would Mikey want that? Is that what’s the best for either of them? Pete shakes away those thoughts of self-doubt. Why wouldn’t Mikey want to hang out with him and the guys? They’re best friends and Mikey’s pretty close with everyone else in the band.

Mikey could feel Pete’s gaze on his face, feeling himself grow hot before he turned to face the older man, “Anything wrong, Pete?”

Pete quickly snaps out of his own mind and shakes his head, “Sorry. Thinking again, aha.” He exhales before he speaking softly, “So… Mikeyway. Would you… and the rest of My Chem like to… I don’t know, erm, hang out tomorrow? Like all of us. As a group.”

Mikey was a bit startled by this proposition; their bandmates hardly hang out with each other off stage. It won’t be that hard to convince them though, considering all they do is hang out with Jamia at merch, sign autographs, hang with the fans, and mess with Cortez.

“I mean, sure? I think tomorrow will be great. I’ve heard New Mexico has the best sunsets.”

Pete smiles, “It’s a date.”

“Alright, who the fuck ate all my Cocoa Krispies” Bob exclaimed entering the main room on the bus. The rest of the guys looked up at him confused while Frank as stoic as ever without peering from his magazine answers, “Yeah, so what if I did it? It wasn’t labeled.”

This set Bob off and the rest of the guys and they all got into an argument over how the labeling system is bullshit and that if you know it’s not yours to not take it. All the guys except Mikey. This isn’t unusual behavior for him as he tries to avoid all conflict if possible. This was evident to Gerard and the guys when some drunk guy punched Gerard without warning and Frank tried to run up on the dude while Ray was holding him back. Leaving Mikey nowhere to fade into the background talking to some girl he took home later that night.

However, Gerard was skeptical, he hadn’t spoken all morning even during rehearsals, he didn’t even leave a few snarky remarks at Frank or Gerard as he usually did. It was odd.

Later after the bands small quarrel, they decided to take a small break and go on a walk while Gerard said that he’d rather stay with Mikey, leaving just the two of them on the bus.

Mikey on his sidekick, texting whoever the hell he’s always texting. Gerard guessed it was the guys from lostprophets or maybe the dudes from Fall Out Boy or Adam or Geoff or the countless of girls that ask for his number that he gives out on the random. He’s surprise that Mikey hasn’t gotten his number leaked yet. Mikey chewed on his lip as his fingers stayed frozen on the keyboard of his sidekick, glancing up at Gerard ever so often.

Gerard was the first one to break the silence, “So, do you have any plans for today?” Mikey kept his eyes glued to the sidekick, scanning the screen as it has the answer to Gerard’s question. Mikey sniffled a bit almost as if he needed some time before he spoke then he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his “Mikey” hoodie. He was prone to allergies, no matter what time of year it was, hay fever is one of his biggest enemies.

“Uhm,” He looked down at his sidekick once more before closing it and setting it to the side, “Pete and I were talking last night. You know, how he’s always trying to make me read The Picture of Dorian Gray? Well, we’ve been hanging out a lot and I know, I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to talk to you guys or hang out with you guys much.”

Gerard nodded along as Mikey spoke, agreeing with everything he said as yes, Mikey did hang out with Pete a bit too much to his liking and he hardly hung out with the band unless Pete is with him. It bothered him a bit, but Frank already said that he shouldn’t speak on it so he’s going to leave it at that.

“And he feels bad and wants us to all hang out as a group. Not just us performing onstage to rile up the fans or anything. Not My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy. Just a couple of dudes from Chicago and Jersey.” Mikey picks up his sidekick, reading the message that’s displayed before him but before he texts back a response, he looks back up at Gerard, “We can all go out to a waterpark far from Warped and we can just relax and swim and be us.”

Gerard smiles, “Yeah, I’d like that. I think the guys would like that too.”

Mikey smiles back at his brother, “Awesome. I’ll let Pete and the rest of the guys know.” Mikey jumps up from the booth and towards the back of the bus.


End file.
